Broken Sword and a Faded Ring
by madcrazedmags
Summary: Skyloft!AU When Korra and Mako have a friendly duel, she accidentally breaks Mako's sword that belonged to his father before he died. Mako storms off, only saying, "It's fine." Now Korra has to go and apologize, but will something more happen? A sort of crossover with the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. SO MUCH MAKORRA.


**IT'S FINALLY FINISHED. HOLY SHIT.**

**okay if you've never played skyward sword, here's the gist of it: they live on a floating island in the sky called skyloft, most of the youth train to become knights, they ride giant shoe bill birds called loftwings but i don't think i included them in this fic, and umm... i think that's it! oh wait also remlits are little cat things that get really vicious at night **

**i am so happy i am finally done with this like i started this way back in july for makorra week and i'm just finishing it holy shit**

**well anyways enjoy lots a fluff**

Korra peers into her best friend's dorm room quietly, so she won't wake him if her suspicion of him still sleeping is correct. She confirms her notion when she sees his head buried into his pillow and his normally spiky hair falling in his face. The soft sound of his breathing resonates throughout the room. His legs are tangled in his sheets and he sleeps on his stomach, hugging his pillow to himself. She laughs somewhat girlishly at the sight. Deciding he's slept late enough, Korra climbs up on his bed and proceeds to jump in an attempt to wake him. She's careful to avoid stepping on him.

"Makooooo, wake up! It's almost noon!"

Mako groans, turning to his side and clutching the pillow over his head. "Just a few more minutes…"

His words are muffled and they come out raspy. She frowns, still jumping, with a pout tugging at her lips. She then stops to sit on his stomach, to which he gives an 'oof' in response, and presses her palms to his chest. He moves the pillow from his face and immediately regrets doing so. He's met with her innocent gaze and cute pout. He notices she's already dressed for the day, wearing her signature blue tunic and dark, baggy pants, tucked into her comfortable boots. Her hair is up, the ponytail resting in her matching blue hat. Her bangs fall nicely in her face.

"Hi," she says timidly, looking at him from her long, dark eyelashes.

His face heats up and he knows there's a blush creeping up on his cheeks when he's suddenly very aware of where she is sitting. "Um… h-hey," he stutters out as he crosses his arms. His night shirt suddenly feels too hot to wear and the chain he wears around his neck feels cold against his hot skin.

She narrows her eyes at him, registering why he's so flustered. "If I get off, will you get up?"

He nods mutely, swallowing the lump in his throat. As she said she would, she climbs off of him and his bed, walking to the door. She opens it and steps one foot out into the hall, but stops.

"I'm gonna go see what Iroh and Asami are doing. Meet me outside, okay?" She smiles.

He stands up. "Yeah, okay," he tells her and she shuts the door. Even from his room, he can hear her run up the stairs. This causes him to smirk.

She is certainly one of a kind.

Shaking the thoughts of her from his mind, Mako opens his wardrobe and begins to put on his tunic. It is red, a color that many people associate with him. The chain around his neck with a small ring on it gets tucked underneath the tunic. The pants he wears under it are grey and his black boots match well with them. Slipping on his black gauntlets, he fixes his hair to its normal style, spiking it up, before putting on his red cap to match his tunic. The last thing he equips is his sword. The hilt is a dull red, worn from years of use. It's taped up to keep it together and for the purpose of a grip. Before sheathing it on his back, Mako takes a moment to look at it. This sword belonged to his father before he and his mother died. He spots a chip on the hilt, one that's been there for years, and smiles. He doesn't know what he'd do if anything were to happen to it.

He realizes then that he should get moving. Korra doesn't like waiting, and he knows this fact all too well.

He hurries out his door and is met with his younger brother. Bolin wears a brilliant green tunic that matches his eyes. His dark black hair makes his green cap look brighter.

"Hey Bo," Mako greets with a grin and pats his head. Being tall has its perks – one of them being that he can get away with teasing his brother and friends about them being short.

Bolin swats his brother's hand away. "You know I don't like when you do that," he pouts. "Anyway, want to explain to me why I just saw Korra skip out of your room? Hmm?" The scowl that tugged at his lips moments ago instantly turns into a cheeky, knowing grin.

His older brother's face tinges just the slightest red at his implications. "She came to wake me up," he argues weakly, even though that's the truth. The suggestions are on his mind, thanks to his little brother.

"Sure she did," Bo snorts. "Anyway, I promised Pema that I'd help with the kids, so I'll see you later. Wouldn't want to hold you up for Korra, now would I?" He gives his brother a pat on the back and leaves out the back doors, but not before sending a suggestive look his way.

Mako, of course, stares daggers at him.

He almost trips up the stairs as he runs in the hallway, approaching a pair of two huge doors shortly after. Dashing out of them, he calls Korra's name.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Korra scolds him from her spot on the ledge above the sparring hall. "Iroh and Asami are sparring but I don't want them to know I'm watching." She pats the spot next to her as a gesture for him to sit with her.

He chuckles as he sits next to her, their legs dangling over the edge. "Why're you spying on them, Korra? Huh?" He teases, poking her side playfully.

She rolls her eyes and gives his shoulder a punch in retaliation. "I just want to see if they'd do anything more than what they'd do if they knew I was watching," she clarifies innocently. "They _are _a couple now, after all. A cute one, at that." A grin tugs at her lips.

Mako only grunts in reply. His two friends just started dating recently, much to Korra's delight. He was happy for them, but she made such a big deal about it that he could've gone without. Korra never was a hopeless romantic, but when it came to seeing her friends being all cutesy together… she couldn't help it. When he asked her about it, she just replied, "They're just too cute not to make a fuss over!"

He's wondered if she would ever want a relationship like the one Iroh and Asami has. Korra and he have been friends ever since he could remember, and the thought of having a relationship with her has definitely popped into his mind much more than once. She's definitely flirted with him, too, but he supposed that was only to see him flustered. He's convinced himself that it was nothing, and they'd probably only be friends and nothing more, much to his dismay. He tries to hide the fact that he has eyes for her daily, and when she wakes him up like she had today… well, it's kind of difficult.

He rubs his shoulder where she punched him. "Did you have to hit me that hard, Kor? Honestly…" he complains and nudges her.

She nudges him back and it soon turns into a friendly fist fight. When Mako hits her too hard for her liking, she pushes him off the ledge, disrupting their friends' sparring.

He hits the ground with a grumble, groaning as he sat up. Korra soon jumps down after him, only to fall on him. He glares up at her as she chuckles, a nervous smile on her face.

"Whoops, sorry, Mako…" she apologizes as she gets up, offering a hand to him.

He takes her hand and she hoists him up. Although he'd really like to hold it longer, his hand drops hers awkwardly. Her hand goes to her forearm, rubbing it.

"Were you two spying on us?"

They turn to see Asami frowning, her sword in hand. She is dressed in a purple tunic and a small hat rests on her head. She wears the traditional beanie cap for female knights, unlike Korra, who wears the long floppy hat that the males do.

"Um… no?" Korra tries with an uncertain voice and innocent smile.

Mako laughs at her response. "You're _such_ a great liar, Kor," he says sarcastically as he folds his arms, nudging her with his elbow.

She looks shocked, scoffing. "I am _not _lying!" She pushes him weakly.

"Sure you aren't," he replies smoothly with a grin.

They've always interacted like this, teasing and pushing each other around. It just feels natural at this point to banter with each other like that. Mako's aware that from afar it makes them look like a couple, but he shrugs it off, deciding not to say anything about it to his best friend until she brings it up – which he isn't even sure if she ever will.

Asami looks on amusedly. Are they really _that_ blind? It seems like everyone thinks they were meant for each other except them themselves. She's been a strong believer in this since they came to the academy.

She feels an arm wrap around her waist and looks over her shoulder to see her boyfriend beside her. The newly confirmed knight crosses her arms as her head rests on Iroh's shoulder, sighing at her two friends. Her purple tunic looks bright against his dark grey one.

"Hey, come on, guys," Iroh speaks up, laughing. "Stop fighting. It's pretty obvious you guys were spying on us." He raises an eyebrow, grinning.

Korra pouts, yelling, "We were not!"

"Kor," Mako laughs, shaking his head, "give it up. We were caught; don't be such a sore loser." She's always been so persistent.

"Oh," she says, her voice dropping dangerously low, "you did not just call me what I think you did." She looks up at him, glaring, daring him to do something.

"What if I did?" he counters, towering over her as he gazes down into her big blue eyes. He has to hide a smile that threatens to play on his lips because she is just so Spirits-damned cute.

Mako's heart races, but he hides it well. If he's to lean his head down a little more, he'd be able capture her lips with his. He thinks about what that'd be like. He has the opportunity to kiss her, feel her lips on his like he so desperately wants to, hold her in his arms and kiss her until they can't breathe and need to part. He can do all of that, or he can just chicken out and act like a jerk, act like the friend he's always acted like. He considers the latter option and goes to pursue it, but Korra is too quick.

"Then I'd hafta challenge you to a duel," she grins mischievously, a glint in her eyes that he doesn't – okay, he really does – like.

This certainly isn't unfamiliar to the pair. In fact, their teasing often leads to some sort of competition between the two. Mako usually lets Korra win; he never has the heart to beat her. Korra's always very serious about these friendly rivalries between her and Mako. He, however, doesn't take them very seriously at all.

A few minutes later, they are standing on opposite sides of the outside of the sparring hall, acting as a makeshift arena. Iroh stands in the middle, repeating the rules and motioning them to get ready, like a referee would. Asami stands off to the side. Korra throws a few practice swings of her blue-hilted sword. Mako practices only a little.

"Alright," Iroh says, gesturing for them to come to the middle. "I want to see a clean match. No cheating," he glares at Korra, to which she glares back, much more menacingly than he did, "and only use the flats of your swords. We don't want anyone getting hurt. Don't hesitate to forfeit, either, if you feel like you can't fight anymore. Your wellbeing is more important than winning. Is all of that clear?" His voice booms in authority.

"Clear!" both Mako and Korra respond attentively, nodding their heads once.

"Okay. Raise your swords skyward," their 'referee' instructs as he moves away from them, still facing the two, "and when you're both ready, strike your swords together and begin." Iroh goes back to the side and stands shoulder to shoulder with his girlfriend.

The two circle each other for a minute or two before they do as the knight told them. Korra narrows her eyes and raises her sword towards the sky. Mako does the same, and they strike their swords together, making an 'x' shape. She pulls back swiftly and dashes to him, hopping to do a jump attack. He dodges this, skipping to the side, and slashes horizontally at her, but not too hard. He won't be doing any powerful attacks soon. She's not all too affected by his attack. Pushing him forward with her sword, she aims to swing vertically, but her opponent dodges again. He's trying to tire her out.

They continue like this – first she jump attacks, he dodges and attacks, and then she brushes the attack off and tries an assault of her own again – for a few minutes.

She gets frustrated – Korra has always been one to get frustrated very easily, after all – and tries yet another jump attack when his guard is down. He tries to fend her sword off with his own, but she's very strong. Their swords clash together, each of them trying to push the other off balance. He tries – he really does – to overpower her. However, she's really strong – probably the strongest person he knows, both physically and mentally. She's actually so strong that his old, worn down sword snaps, and he falls backwards onto the ground with a thud, and she comes crashing down into him.

The blade of his sword flings off to the side and the hilt is still in his hand.

As Korra sits up, her eyes widen. She just broke his sword – his sword that belonged to his and Bolin's father before it belonged to him.

"Oh, Mako – " she begins apologetically, but he's already getting up.

"It's fine," he says indifferently. Mako picks up the blade and walks into the academy without another word.

It unnerves her when he coldly dismisses her like that. It even scares her a little. She hates when her friends get angry with her, and Mako is no exception to that. In fact, she may even hate when Mako gets angry with her more than she does when her other friends get mad at her.

However, he has a right to be mad at her. She broke his dead father's sword, for Spirits' sake! Instantly the guilt floods through her.

Korra turns to her two friends, an almost horrified expression on her face. "What the hell did I just do?" Her voice trembles with guilt.

"Now, Korra," Asami starts with a soft, comforting voice, "that sword was old. It was only a matter of time before it had to be replaced. I'm sure he doesn't blame you." She approaches the younger girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, if he does, he could never stay mad at you for long. He cares too much about you."

Korra's cheeks burn as a frown pulls at her lips.

"You should follow him and apologize," Iroh suggests kindly.

"Okay," she says, as if hesitant of doing so. "I'll see you guys later."

Korra walks to the doors of the academy, staring down at her feet as she does. She almost trips a few times as a result of doing so.

She's feels guilty, to say the least. She has never done something like this to Mako that had made her feel guilty. She's never been the one at fault. Well, okay, maybe a few times, but it's never been like this. It's never been this serious. Sure, they've fought, quite brutally too, and they'd end up saying something they didn't mean – the age-old, "I hate you," or something along those lines – and they wouldn't talk to each other for a few days, claiming that it'd be forever. In the end, though, they'd both miss the other too much and apologize to each other, and their friendship would come out stronger than ever.

But this time, it's much more serious. She broke the last thing he had from his father. And although what Asami said about him caring too much about her to stay mad forever is true, Korra is afraid of what he'll say, what he'll do. Mako can get… scary, to say the least… when he loses his temper. He'll never dare lay a hand on her, but he can be harsh with his words, and Korra takes what he says to the heart – she can't help but do that. Any insult coming from him, however ridiculous it may seem at first, makes her second guess herself. It's a good thing he almost never seriously insults her for that reason.

Korra's snapped out of her thoughts when she bumps into someone. Registering that this someone is wearing a green tunic, she realizes it's Bolin, and her heart drops a little more.

"Oh, sorry, Bolin," she apologizes, trying to fake a smile. She's never been good at hiding her emotions, though – she wears her heart on her sleeve.

Bolin turns, a bright smile appearing on his lips at the sight of her. "Aw, it's okay." He pauses when he sees the false smile she's trying to pass off. "Hey, what's wrong, Korra?"

"Oh, um," she trips over her words, not wanting to tell him what happened. "I, um… uh, Mako's upset with me." She stutters, hoping this explanation will be sufficient.

"Ah." The younger teen understands her and Mako's relationship well. He knows that any difficulties between the two distress the both of them. "Well, if you want, I can talk to him for you."

"No!" Her outburst surprises both her and him. "I mean, I don't want you getting caught in the middle! It's between the two of us, so the two of us should resolve the problem together, without any help. But thanks for the offer," she says, lying through her teeth.

Bo raises an eyebrow, seeing right through her white lie. "You're lying. You're really bad at that, you know."

Korra sighs deeply. "Yeah, I know," she says downheartedly, sniffing. "Walk with me to your brother's room. I'll explain along the way."

Bolin puts an arm around her like he would his sister – that is, if he had a sister. Korra's probably the closest he'll get to one. "So, what happened?" He asks slowly, not wanting to rush her. They both walk into the academy at a leisurely pace.

"Please don't hate me," she pleads, looking over at his face with nervous eyes.

"Kor," he laughs, shaking his head, "I could never hate you. And I'm pretty sure Mako couldn't either."

She sighs again and mutters, "I broke the sword."

"What was that?" Bolin asks because he couldn't quite hear her.

"I broke the sword, Bolin. I broke his sword, the one that was your father's. I broke it and now he's mad, I know he is. He's got to be, right? I know I'd be mad. He probably hates me, for all I know!" she rambles, all her uncertainties about the situations floating to the surface.

"Woah, woah, Korra," Bo calms her down. "So you broke that old sword, but it's not completely destroyed, is it? I mean, maybe he can't use it anymore, but he still has it, right?"

Exhaling acutely, she replies, "Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. I mean, yeah, maybe he's a little angry, but he can't stay angry forever. He still has the old thing to hold onto. He can get another sword, Korra, but he can't get another _you_."

With that last line, they stop in front of Mako's door. Bolin turns to face her and squeezes her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, Korra. He might be a little tough, but it can't be anything you can't handle. And if he makes you cry – which I think is unlikely to happen – just tell me. If there's anyone who can get through to him, it's me. Not to mention I can also kick his ass." He gives her a grin.

She smiles, feeling reassured. "Okay," she says. "But _you_ aren't upset? Like – at all?"

Bolin shrugs, saying, "Eh, it would've broken eventually. Plus, it's not like it's been obliterated or something. We still have it to hold onto. Mako must've taken it more seriously because he was always closer to our father."

Korra nods and gives him a quick hug. "Thanks, Bo. It really means a lot to me." She gives him a kiss on the cheek as thanks for helping. She's lucky to have such a good friend.

"Good luck," he says, patting her on the back. He turns to go up the stairs to the second floor.

Korra takes a deep breath before turning the door knob and opening the door. She slips into the room slowly and closes the door behind her to see her best friend sitting on his bed. The two separate parts of the broken sword are resting in his hands and his head is tilted down, looking at them. He doesn't even look up to see who it is. He already knows – Korra's footsteps have always been very light, and he has an acute sense of hearing.

"I'm really sorry," she apologizes slowly, making sure to sound as guilty as she really is. Walking towards him, she notes that he's oddly very quiet. She expected him to be raging at her. "Mako?" she calls his name. Suddenly she notices his shoulders quaking ever so slightly.

Her heart just about breaks when she realizes he's crying – or, rather, trying to hold in the tears.

In all the years that she's been friends with him, she's _never_ once seen him cry until now. It hurts her to see him like this, but it hurts even more that he's trying to hide the tears from him. He's never hidden anything from her. She has to get him to let them out.

Korra kneels down in front of him, folding her arms on his knees. She rests her head on her arms, looking up to finally meet his tear-filled auburn eyes.

"I really am sorry, Mako. I know how much that sword means to you and I just… I wrecked it and I am _so_ sorry. It's okay to be mad at me, too, and I know it must be hard, I know, but… you don't have to be strong all the time. It's… okay to cry, Mako. Don't hold it all in."

He gazes into her eyes, and then looks down, then stares into her eyes again. Opening his mouth slowly, he rasps, "I'm not angry, Korra. I'm just…" He trails off, finding it hard to speak with a lump in his throat.

Korra raises her arm, still leaning her chin into the other, and lays her hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears pooling under his eyes. "You miss them," she murmurs understandingly.

"Yeah," Mako says, nodding a little. "I do. A lot." With slightly trembling hands, he places the two parts of the broken sword aside and moves over, gesturing for her to sit.

She hoists herself up on the bed and they both sit back against the wall, her legs barely hanging off the side. Her arm snakes around his waist comfortingly, rubbing her hand against his back. They lean against each other like they're pieces of a puzzle; like if they don't something awful may happen. His arm rests around her shoulders, absentmindedly playing with her hair. Her free hand grabs his and holds it, her thumb skimming over the palm of his hand.

They've never held hands like this before. Neither of them complains, though. Both are very aware that this is more than what friends do. They couldn't care less.

He wants to talk; she knows he does. But he can't quite find the words. She is, for once, patient, and waits for him to speak.

"I can't really remember them well," he states, eyes focused on their legs.

It's been so long since that day when his parents were taken from him and his brother.

"The sword's one of the last things I have from them, sure… but I'm not upset about it being broken. I'm more upset with not being able to use it anymore," he tries to explain. "I feel like… like if I don't use it every day anymore, I eventually won't remember them at all. It's… stupid, I know. Sorry."

Korra pulls him into a hug, resting her forehead on the top of his head, which is tucked in the crook of her neck. She runs her hands along his hairline softly, whispering, "Don't be sorry. It's not stupid."

They hold each other like that for a long time.

Korra thinks about what he was saying. It sounds like the only thing that prompts him to remember his parents is the sword, so it's understandable that not using it every day anymore will unknowingly make him forget more and more about them. He said the sword is one of the last things he has from his parents… She can't help but still feel guilty, even though he's not mad at her.

"You said that it's _one_ of the last things you have from them… do you have anything else?" she asks, pulling away a little bit.

Mako laughs a little – the first time he's laughed since the sword broke – and moves his head from her neck. "It's one of two things I have from them."

"What's the other one?" Korra asks curiously.

"My mother's engagement ring. I wear it on a chain around my neck," he says, reaching under his shirt by his neck to pull the chain out from under his clothes. He holds the ring in between two fingers, making it look tiny.

The ring is small – it doesn't even look like it could fit on his pinky finger. There's no diamond or jewel on it; all it has is fiery designs carved into its faded silver. It's simple, but charmingly so.

She gazes at it. "It's beautiful, Mako." It really is, in her opinion. She'd like a ring like that – not too much glitz and glamor, just simple. She's never been a very glamorous person, and it wouldn't get in the way either.

"It's modest," he states, unimpressed. He loves the ring, but he can't imagine giving a ring like that to the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He wants to give that person the best he can. "When I propose," he starts speaking his mind, "I'm gonna get her a golden ring with the nicest diamond I can find."

"Who's 'her'?" Korra questions, cocking her head. She's much too interested in his answer; much more interested than how a normal friend should be. She's worried about it.

His face instantly reddens as he realizes he actually just said that. "I – um, I dunno, the girl I get married to?" he tries, his voice nervous. His hand goes to the back of his neck, scratching it uneasily.

She looks away for a minute, staring at the wall like it's the most interesting thing she's ever seen. "Oh." Then she turns back and looks at the ring, taking it in between her fingers. She runs her fingers over the cool silver. "It really is pretty…" she compliments appreciatively, her eyes shining.

Mako unclasps the chain's clip and slips the ring off into the palm of his hand. He holds it up and looks at it for a second, then takes Korra's hand and slides the ring onto her ring finger.

"Here, keep it."

Even though he doesn't know if he'll ever tell her about his feelings for her, he wants her to know that she's something special to him, as a friend and as much more. He wants her to remember him whenever she sees the ring, even if they don't always remain friends. He wants the ring to mean something to the both of them. Plus, she also really does like the ring, so why not? He thinks his mother would've loved Korra. If she was alive, he thinks, she'd already have the two of them together. That thought reminds him of how much he misses her.

But Korra shakes her head. "No, I can't take this from you, Mako." She goes to take the ring off, but he interrupts her.

"I _want_ you to have it, Kor," he says, taking her hand and slipping the ring back on again.

She sighs. "But I already ruined one thing you have of your parents… I don't want to take the other."

He doesn't move his hand from hers. "It looks perfect on you," he speaks quietly, not looking up.

"Maybe," she agrees, a little irately, "but I don't want to take it from you." Yanking away her hand somewhat harshly, she smoothly moves the ring off and forces it into his hand, getting off the bed.

"But—" he starts, standing to catch her arm. However, she interrupts.

"Mako," she exasperates, "I'm not taking your mother's ring. That's that." She's getting annoyed and angry, her temper showing through.

Her stubbornness irritates Mako as well. "But I want you to have it, don't you understand that?" His voice is raised but not yelling – at least, not yet. He has good control over his temper most of the time.

"Why?!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up. "Why would you want me, of all people, to have your mother's engagement ring?! I'll probably end up breaking it like I did your sword!"

His heart drums in his ear loudly as he thinks about what to say. He has another opportunity to tell her how he really feels. Should he, though? She'll probably just laugh in his face, call him an idiot. He decides not to, but his mouth opens on instinct, unwillingly speaking the words he wishes it wouldn't.

"Because I really like you and you're amazing and special to me and I want you to know that and I think we were meant for each other and—" he rambles, cutting off abruptly as he realizes he's just confessed that he likes her, he_ really likes _her. He turns his back to her, hiding the mortification and blush creeping up on his face, biting his lip harshly.

Korra's heart beats fast as she registers his confession in her mind. He likes her. He thinks she's amazing and special – and he wants her to know that. He thinks they were meant for each other. Her face heats up and she's sure she's blushing more than she ever has. He likes her. He really likes her. He feels the same way about her that she does about him. Why hasn't she seen this before? Why hasn't he seen the way she feels about him before?

"Mako," she breathes, happiness tinting her voice.

But he pushes her away. "Go," he orders coldly.

At first she's confused. Go? Why? Why does he want her to go? Does he think she doesn't feel the same way? Does he think she only likes him as a friend? Does he think she hasn't spent the last few years pining for him, wishing that one day she'd muster up the courage to tell him? It dawns on her that he does.

How could he be _such_ an idiot?

"You're telling me to go now, after you just told me something like that," she states, frowning. "Really? Do you honestly think I'm gonna go, now of all times?" She's a little hurt that he truly thinks she doesn't like him back, and she makes sure he can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Korra, please," he half begs, back still to her. "Just go."

"No!" she yells. "I won't. I'm not going!" She sees him shake his head. He really is that sure that she doesn't like him, and it pains her to see that. She walks over and wraps her arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling her head into his presently stiffened back. "I'm not going," she repeats, now more calm than before. "I like you too, Mako. I-I think I… I think I might even _love_ you." Her voice is so terribly shy – so uncharacteristic of her. A sort of pride washes over him as he realizes he has this effect on her.

But she likes him too. She may even love him as well. Mako doesn't think he's _ever_ been happier than he is in this moment. How long has he wanted this to happen? It feels like it's been forever – like there was no time that he wasn't absolutely head over heels for her. He feels stupid for not realizing that she indeed does like him back, but it's forgotten when she squeezes him tighter to her, and his whole demeanor, his whole person, softens.

He breaks free of her grasp, turning to meet her eyes and hug her again. Leaning down, he kisses her forehead, then both of her cheeks, then one to her nose, and slowly but finally presses his lips to her own. Her arms go around his neck, pushing his hat off and running her fingers softly through his hair. As they kiss, he takes her left hand and blindly slips the ring onto her ring finger.

The kiss is short and chaste, and they pull back after a few seconds, gazing into each other's eyes.

Korra holds her hand out and looks at the ring on her finger. "It really does look perfect, huh?" she says breathlessly with a small laugh, her eyes flickering from his to the ring.

"Yeah," he smiles, glancing down at her hand. It makes them look like they're engaged. He presses a kiss to her head, the thought of them being married suddenly taking over all of his thoughts. So he decides to ask her, right here, right now, because he's sure as hell not letting her go anytime soon. "Hey Kor, let's get married."

She looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow amusedly. "So soon, lover boy?" she teases, sniggering.

"No," he chuckles. "I mean when we're older – when we're ready. Just – just promise me we will?" Childishly, he sticks out his pinky finger for a pinky promise.

Korra laughs at this action. "I promise," she giggles, taking his pinky with her own.

Mako grins and presses a quick kiss to her lips, pulling back almost immediately. "So is it appropriate to tell you that you look beautiful now?"

She blushes and frowns, trying to hold back a smirk. "It was always appropriate," she mutters, pouting. "And also, stop being so damn mushy."

"But you get so cute when you blush," he teases, pressing a kiss to her nose.

She playfully snaps at him like a remlit at night would, sniggering. Then she stands on her toes to kiss him again, this one more languid. They laugh against each other's lips, truly content and happier than they've ever been. Her legs hurt as she struggles to stay on her toes and he notices. To make it easier for her, he lifts her up, an arm under her rear end and the other across her back, her legs loosely hanging around his hips.

They press their foreheads together, disconnecting their lips and looking into each other's eyes. Korra's lips hesitantly curl into the most nervous, sweetest smile he's ever seen her wear. He just has to go in for another small peck and that's just what he does. She giggles at is inability to restrain himself from doing so. Her hand moves to his cheek and brushes her thumb along it. Her smile grows wider.

"I can't believe you thought I didn't feel the same way," she says, breaking eye contact and looking down. "I thought it was so terribly obvious by now…"

Mako's heart softens yet again. She's so cute and he can't ignore it. He's melting into a puddle because of it.

"I thought my feelings were obvious, too…" he murmurs, tilting her chin back up. She gazes at him with wide cerulean eyes and he's reminded for the billionth time how adorable she can be. "Damn, Kor," he chuckles, "stop that." And he kisses her again.

She laughs and smiles against his lips. The sound of her melodious laughter makes him kiss her again – and again and again and again until she tilts her head back because she's laughing so much. Mako watches her fondly, her laugh threatening to cause him to burst into laughter. She calms down slowly and eventually brings her flat out laughter to small giggles. He kisses her on the cheek, smiling, proud to be the source of her laughter.

When Korra finally stops, she presses her lips to his quickly. "I should get going," she says, lowering her legs from his waist. "People will begin to wonder where I am." She begins to walk to his door.

"And what will you tell them when they ask?" Mako inquires curiously.

Korra turns and smiles. "I'll tell them I was with _my boyfriend_." She turns again back to the door.

Mako grins. He surely likes the sound of that.

"Hey, Korra, also," he begins, "that ring… it's just a place holder."

She laughs, walking out.

Mako smiles to himself and sits on his bed. He's finally with the girl of his dreams and he couldn't be any happier. He decides that he should go tell his younger brother about it. He stands again and walks to the door, but…

Korra peers into her boyfriend's dorm room, saying, "Hey, also… I love you," with the most innocent-looking face ever.

Mako laughs, walking over to her. He leans down and presses his lips to hers briefly. "I love you too." With that, he puts an arm around her waist and walks out of the room.

**SO FLUFFEH. MUAHAHAHA.**

**anyways - reviews would make me so happy! i'm really proud of this c:**


End file.
